The Newcomer
by MyRawrIsSoft
Summary: Evelyn or Aveline, as she prefers, is your average, normal teenage girl about to turn sixteen when she meets Alec and he finds out she is his tua cantante. He then decides to play a game with her. How will their relationship go about? Alec/OC
1. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my characters. Alec, Bella, Jacob and any other Twilight character you recognize belongs to Meyer. Oh! And _The Secret History of Vampires_ is a real book by Darrell Schweitzer. **

****A/N: **This is just an idea I came up with after I decided that I didn't like the other Twilight story I started working on. Anyways- I hope you like my first try at a Twilight story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Hunt<p>

I had been running for days now. I was weak and I had no idea where I was. I hadn't simply ran because of family issues- I had none, and it wasn't because of the normal reasons why people ran. No. I was running from vampires.

Yeah, call me crazy, but I'm not lying. I had always been the outsider at my schools and my foster parents were always scared of me. I was different from everyone else. I saw things others didn't and when I was curious about something, I looked it up to know more about it. And that's what had gotten me in trouble.

I remembered the day I ran like it was yesterday. How could someone forget something so terrible. It had happened the day before my sixteenth birthday. This model-worthy, gorgeous teenaged boy had walked into the book store. As soon as he had closed the door he had tensed. I hadn't missed it as he looked at me with coal black eyes. To say I was scared was an understatement- I was terrified for my life. The way he looked at me as if I was a piece of meat made me stay away from him for as long as I could. But that didn't last long. I did work there and at the time I was the only one in the shop. My co-worker had gone out to pick up something we needed.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you had an older book about different beliefs and traditions." His beautiful, melodic voice asked.

I looked up and made sure to make eye contact, I didn't want him to know I was scared, "Yes we do actually. They're all in the back bookcase. Were you looking for anything specific?" My voice had faltered a bit, but I was surprised it hadn't completely given out on me.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. I think I'll be able to find it by myself Aveline."

I gave him a look, not many people called me that. In fact most people didn't know my middle name, even though I preferred to be called Aveline instead of Evelyn. My parents liked both names, even though they were practically the same. I remember when they were still alive they said just because one may appear to be the same as another, doesn't mean they really are. When they had died, I was absolutely mortified. I made everyone call me Evelyn instead of Aveline because even though I liked Aveline better, it had also been my parents' favorite.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

The boy smiled knowingly, but walked away into the back section ignoring my questioning look. The rest of the time he was in the bookstore I found myself looking up at him, or what I could see of him, every few seconds. I didn't feel comfortable around him, especially since I was alone, but there was something intriguing about him.

"I'm back." I heard a familiar boy's voice yell out when I heard the little ringing of a bell letting me know that someone had entered.

"Did you get the stuff?" I asked Zach, my co-worker and the owner of the store's son.

"Sure did, lucky thing too because most of the copies were all gone." He told me, as he set down a huge cardboard box on the counter.

"How many copies were you able to get?"

"About thirty. Should be enough to last a couple days before I can get out and order some more."

"Alright, I'll start stocking them on the shelves now." I lowered my voice. "And just so you know we have a customer in the back looking at some books, I'd keep my eye out for him."

"You're always suspicious of someone." He laughed.

"I'm not normally wrong about them either, am I?" I asked.

"No, you aren't." he said. We had a couple shop lifters when I first started working here, but after awhile when I kept catching people stealing our books because I was suspicious, they had stopped coming. Of course, we still caught some people trying to steal but not as often anymore.

I gave Zach a smile and grabbed the cardboard box and walked towards the shelve that had been cleared for this exact reason.

I heard someone behind me and quickly turned around to find myself face-to-face with the beautiful boy. This time I didn't feel as scared knowing that I had Zach with me now, but he still creeped me out.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my breathing becoming unsteady.

"Actually, yes you can Aveline. I found the book I wanted and your friend is not at the counter." He said, looking towards the cashier. I followed his gaze and saw that Zach was indeed nowhere in sight.

"Oh." Was all I was able to say as I clumsily made my way to the counter to bring up the three books the boy had in his hands. As he handed them off to me I realized they all had something to do with vampires. I thought this boy had to be crazy, he was too gorgeous and amazingly dressed to be like the others who normally came in for the books concerning with vampires.

"It's for a school report." The boy told me, almost as if he could sense my curiousness.

"That's cool." I told him, not knowing what else there was to say. When I handed the last book to the boy in front of me (he hadn't wanted a bag) the title caught my attention. _The Secret History of Vampires_ was the name of the book and honestly I was feeling more and more uncomfortable around this guy. Zach was still gone then that's when I saw _it_.

When he grabbed the book from my hand, I saw some red liquid on his and then as I looked up at his eyes I saw a huge red stain on his shirt that certainly had not been there before and being the idiot I was, I decided to tell him.

"Uhm, you have a stain on your shirt and…" I paused for a second, his eyes were now a dark red color. They had certainly been black when he walked in, "And, uh, well and something on your hand." I quickly looked away from him and went back to putting the money he handed me into the cashier.

"Thanks for telling me." He said, but I could sense a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Yup, well you, uh, better get working on that project of yours. Looks like you have a lot of work to do." I told him, the sooner he got away from me- the better I would feel.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked.

I looked up at him, shocked, "I'm not nervous!"

"I can hear it in your voice." He said, putting the books down. "And I know you're curious. You know that something isn't right about me. My eyes- they aren't a natural human color." I picked up the human in his sentence, but ignored him. "You've noticed that you want nothing to do with me, but you find me fascinating at the same time. My voice, it draws you in. My features- you find them very attractive. I know all this, not only because I've had it happened many times before, but also because I've found my tua cantante." I gave him a puzzled look. "I don't know how I was able to resist your smell- I still don't know how I'm doing it- seeing that I'm so hungry. Thankfully that friend of yours- Zach right- helped me out."

"What did you do to him?" I yelled.

"Don't worry about him. He's in a better place now, I guess. He quite liked you, too bad he couldn't last long enough to tell you."

"What did you do to him?" I asked again. My jaw clenched and I was furious with this guy.

"So, you shared his feelings? I'm sorry, but I sort of want you to myself."

"You don't even know me! What are you? Some crazy stalker?" I shouted.

"Shush, darling, shush. Not so loud, others might hear you." He started to reach his hand out towards me, but I slapped it away.

I gasped when our skin touched though, he was absolutely freezing. "Just leave me alone."

"Well, if I do that now- they might think you killed your little boyfriend over there."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Then his words sunk in. "You killed him?" I shrieked.

"Dear, I didn't want to kill you so suddenly. I'm quite attracted to your weakness and vulnerability." He said. "I've been watching you for awhile- thinking of what good prey you might be, but when I actually came in here and _smelled_ you- that all changed. I've got a game for you."

"I don't play games with freaks like you."

"But I'm sure you've never met a vampire before love. We may be everywhere, but I doubt you have. You'd be too aware of everything about them. You aren't like most humans. I quite enjoy the chat we're having now. Too bad you'll have to die."

I couldn't move. I couldn't even talk to defend myself. I had never been in a situation like this before. I would know what to do if it had been any other sort of criminal. But school and parents didn't exactly teach you how to defend yourself against a vampire. And I had read too many different things on vampires and there were always different stories telling you how to kill one.

"I know you are much too athletic to just stand there and gawk. How about this- I'll give you two hours to pack up and start running and then I'll meet you wherever you decide to go?" the boy said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How could of you." I told him being sarcastic, "But I'd rather stay here."

"Oh Aveline, we all know you don't want to be here. You hate your foster parents and all the other kids they have with them and you hate this small, little place."

I glared at him. I did not hate all the kids that I lived with, most were as close to family as I could get. "Stop calling me Aveline." I told him.

He simply laughed at my command, "I know you prefer that name. You aren't going to fool me. I've watched you for far too long. I'm surprised you didn't think anyone was following you. Although, I did notice you were always looking over your shoulder and staring people down. Too bad you couldn't stare at me like that."

"You're an obsessed, crazy freak!" I told him, grabbing my bag and trying to get pass the weird, smirking boy.

"I'd rather be called Alec than an obsessed, crazy freak- which I am not." He said.

"I honestly don't care what your name is. Just get out of my sight."

"I'll give you three hours. That's an extra hour that I'm going to give you. I'll see you then." He said and before I could say anything, he grabbed the books and then he was gone.

I stood still for a mere second before I grabbed my shit and rushed out the door to the place I slept, ate and did my homework. When I arrived to the decent sized house, I quickly opened the door and ran up the steps to the room I shared with little Anna, ignoring everyone as I did so.

"Evy?"

Speak of the devil.

"Evy? What are you doing?"

I turned around and looked at little Anna. She was wearing her Cinderella dress that she had gotten as a present for her birthday a month ago. She stared at me with her bright green eyes and her light brown curls bouncing up and down as Anna kept moving around.

"Something come up- I've got to go. Don't tell anyone, you never saw me. I'll be back as soon as I can." I told her, stuffing clothes in my duffle bag. I then grabbed my pillow and grabbed the money I was saving up from inside.

"Okay Evy. You promise?" she asked me, sitting on my bed and still looking at me.

"I promise Anna." I said and kneeled down in front of her, "I will always be with you- always. No matter what anyone tells you." I told her. I always felt more of a duty towards her, than most of the other kids in the house. Little Anna was always being picked on and then when I had come and stood up for her, she was the sweetest thing that I had ever met.

"I'll always be with you too Evy!" she told me. "Do you need anything else?" she asked me, as I started to throw a few random items into my bag that I thought might come in handy.

"Could you maybe grab some food for me?" I asked. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me.

"Of course!" She said in her little sing-song seven year old voice.

I smiled as I watched her walk out the room and down the hallway to the stair to grab some food for me. I felt bad for leaving her here without someone to chase away the bullies, but I was sure most of them were too scared now to even approach her- served them right for beating up on someone who was smaller than they were.

When Anna came back with an armful of everything and I thought that I was good to go, I kissed her goodbye and made sure there was no one around before sneaking out. After that I got on some train and rid it until an hour passed. When I got out I was somewhere in Washington.

"Alright Evelyn, time to run again." I whispered to myself, thinking I was crazy. I mean, there was no way in hell that this kid knew where I was. But I didn't want to risk it. I was sure he would find me eventually. I walked out of the station acting as normally as I could and when I was outside I ran for it. I hopped on the first bus I saw and got off on the second stop, where it was all woods around and dreary.

And now here I was, running for my life as I knew that Alec was not far off.

"Darling, you proved much more fun than I thought you would. I'm quite impressed. Too bad it'll all have to end soon." I heard his voice taunt me.

"Leave me alone! Please." I whispered, my breathe ragged from running so much, knowing that he could still hear me.

"There's no reason to be upset. It'll only hurt for a minute or so and then you'll feel nothing." He said, standing next to me suddenly. He was murmuring in my ear and I closed my eyes tightly, while holding my breath. I didn't want to smell him. I knew that I was weaker now and would definitely fall into his trap now.

"Get off that girl. We do not allow people like you to kill innocent humans like her." I heard a man yell only a few feet away.

"Jacob! What's going on?" I heard a female's voice ask, running up to the tan-skinned boy with short brown hair. He was very fit and he also looked very angry.

When I saw the girl I gasped. She was pale- as pale as Alec, but her eyes were a different color. They were a light golden color. I knew as soon as I saw her that she was one of Alec's kind. But when she saw Alec holding me the way he was she growled. Yes, she actually growled.

"Get off of her Alec." She threatened.

"Or what will you do Bella?" he asked.

"Don't test me. Let her go and you can be on your way." She said and then looked towards me, "How are you feeling?"

"Weak." I told her and before I could see Bella come and attack Alec, I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far and if you happen to catch any mistakes- please let me know so that I can fix it. Thanks!**

**-Kathleen**


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my characters. Alec, Bella, Jacob and any other Twilight character you recognize belongs to Meyer. **

****A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this second chapter up!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Changes<p>

I woke up feeling well rested, but then I remembered about Alec and tried to jump out of bed and run, but something stopped me from doing so and I was soon flat on my back.

"It's all okay now Aveline, Alec isn't going to hurt you, we've got him under watch." A pale, short haired girl told me. She must've been around eighteen or nineteen.

"Who are you?" I asked, she wasn't the other girl who had growled at Alec, but I knew that this girl was still a vampire as well, "You're one of him as well! Who says you won't do exactly the same thing that he wants to do to me, huh?" I yelled.

"We aren't like him, we don't drink human blood, we only hunt on animals. We've been doing so for years now." She told me. "And I'm Alice." She smiled brightly at me.

"What do you mean you aren't like him? You're all alike."

"You aren't getting up here, so you might as well stop trying." I heard another female voice yell. When I looked up towards the direction of the voice I saw the girl from the other day. Bella, I think her name was.

"You see Aveline-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I thought that was your name." Bella told me, she had walked over to the bed I was laying in and sat on the edge, "That's what _he_ said anyways."

"Well, uhm, you see I do prefer it, but most people just call me Evelyn."

"If you prefer it why won't you let anyone call you that?" Alice asked me.

I stared up at her for a second, "It brings memories of my parents and, and I'd rather keep them to myself." I whispered.

"Well, you aren't going to be remembering your parents much more if you don't let others call you Aveline. Memories can fade much faster the harder you try to hold onto them."

I looked up at Alice, maybe she was right. I now had to concentrate more to remember what my parents had once looked like- mom with her light brown hair and blue eyes and dad with his dark hair and almost grey eyes. But I figured it was just because I was getting older. I sighed, "Aveline it is then."

She smiled at me, "Anyways, back to the matter at hand. How long has Alec been chasing you? How long have you known about our kind?"

"I don't know- a few days?"

"So, seeing as you've been unconscious for about four days, therefore today would technically be somewhere around your seventh day. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did without any help." Bella said thoughtful.

"Is he ever going to leave me alone?" I asked, sitting up despite Alice's look.

"No." Bella told me. Well for once someone decides to tell me the truth and I hate the outcome- big surprise. "You're going to have to stay with us for awhile."

"With you guys! No way in hell!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the bed, "I'd rather not be killed or- or be turned into your kind."

"Well, that's the first human around here who has enough sense to stay away from us. How come you couldn't be more like her Bella?" a tall blond asked, casually leaning against the doorway.

All I could do was stand there and watch her as two more vampires came up behind her. One had short, bronze colored hair. He was tall and looked well in shape. The other guy didn't look as relaxed as the other four vampires in the room and he had dark blond hair and was also tall and seemed to be quite fit.

"Leave it alone Rosalie." The bronze haired dude said to the blond as he walked towards Bella.

"Where's Alec, Edward?" Bella asked as she leaned into the boy's embrace.

"Emmett has him, don't worry, we've got him under control. He doesn't really want to hurt her yet." Edward told her, as he looked at me.

I looked up at Edward, my eyes wide with fright. There was only one person keeping an eye on him? Alec could easily overthrow whoever it was who was watching him. I had watch Alec kill an innocent person in front of my very own eyes and it had made me sick. I knew that he was strong and I knew what he was capable of and I couldn't believe that they were fine with only one person watching him.

"Calm down Aveline, Emmett can hold Alec. Don't worry."

I stared at him, I knew I hadn't said that out loud, I had been biting my lip.

"No, you didn't. I can read minds."

"Don't read mine- they are _my_ thoughts!" I suddenly shouted, jumping to a standing position on my by bed. There was no way I was going to stay here any longer.

Edward was about to reply when he got a frustrated look.

"What is it?" the girl, Bella, asked.

"I can't read her thoughts now, but I was just able to. Bella? Are you using your shield on her?"

"Serves you right." I muttered, but I knew that everyone had heard me.

"No. I'm not." Bella told Edward as she squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Aveline?" Alice asked. She look concerned, but proud at the same time.

"Why do you people keep calling me that?" I asked, getting annoyed that they kept calling me Aveline instead of Evelyn. I knew I told them they could call me Aveline- but I couldn't stand it, it felt weird.

"Wait. I can read her thoughts again." Edward told the room.

By this time I was furious, "Just leave me alone. Better yet, let me leave you." I stood up to leave, no one really paying attention to me- they were all interested in Eddy's (my nickname for him that he didn't know of) hypothesis of why he couldn't read my thoughts earlier.

It was only until I reached the kitchen that problems really arose. As soon as I had landed on the last step I heard a growl. I instantly froze and turned around to see a large, muscular guy holding Alec back. I could see his fangs and my heart started to beat like crazy.

Instantly I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me back and I fell into someone's embrace. I quickly looked up and saw the blond haired guy who had looked tense. I instantly felt more calm and relaxed. He soon let go and I gave him a weird look. I knew he had just done something, but I didn't know what it was he had done. He simply shrugged at me and I was guided back upstairs by him and the other blond.

"I don't know how they expect to help you get back home when we all know- a vampire who wants blood either gets what he wants or has to be killed. And seeing as Alec is part of the Volturi, we can't just go and kill him." Rosalie said, as we went back into the room I was just in.

This time I took a good look around the room and realized it was decent sized and nicely decorated. The walls were white, but there were black bookshelves filled with books and other stuff and pictures hanging on the wall. One wall of the room had a glass door that led outside and you could see the surrounding woods around the house.

"We had to get a bed because of you." Rosalie said as my eyes landed on the king size bed on the opposite wall of the door.

"Rosalie." A stern voice said. It was a male's voice and as I turned around I saw a young guy- he had to be in his mid-thirties. He had blond hair as well and he was pretty good looking. Behind him though was a woman who looked around his age with brown hair that was slightly curled and was wearing very fashionable clothing.

"Hi, it's nice to see that you're finally awake, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." He told me.

I gave them a look of uncertainty, before I finally convinced myself that the one had saved me, they had let me stay in their house for four days, and to do that – they had gotten a bed for me. "I'm Evelyn."

"Well, it's nice to see that you're finally awake. And don't worry about Alec, we can handle him."

"It isn't him we have to worry about now." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said, giving her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, turning around to face the pretty blond.

She stared at me for a second and it looked like she was about to answer me, before Alice came up to the room and interrupted.

"They're on their way!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide, "But it isn't exactly for her."

They all looked at me and I knew well enough that it wasn't exactly excitement on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I Renesmee hasn't been in this story yet, but she happened to be out with Jacob... Anywho- hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Stitching the Wound

**Disclaimer: I only own my character Aveline and the storyline. All else belongs to Meyer. But please enjoy the story nonetheless. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Stitching the Wound<em>

"You must be hungry Aveline, aren't you?" Esme asked me.

"No, I'm really quite fine." I told her. I didn't want to be any more of a bother than what I was. Besides… who knew what they would fix me to eat.

"You've had four days without food- surely you must be starving." She told me. I could almost feel a motherly love radiating from her as she stepped closer to me. However, I didn't understand how that could be so seeing as she was a vampire.

I was about to resist again, but my stomach betrayed me. I shyly smiled as Esmee gave a huge grin telling me not to worry. "It'll give us another excuse to use the kitchen. Is there any specific food type you like? Maybe Italian or Irish?" she asked.

"Whatever is easiest is fine." I told her. I didn't want them to go out of their way for me. Besides- they had already gotten me a bed and it wasn't like I was just about to walk about the place like I owned it.

"I know exactly what we need to get! Rosalie and Jasper, will you come with me to help get the groceries?" she asked and soon they were out of the room and I heard a car starting up.

"Aveline, I would like to take a look at you just to make sure your injuries are fine." Carlisle told me, as he gestured for me to sit on the bed.

I hesitantly did so and soon he was looking at my arms to make sure whatever cuts or bruises I had were almost healed.

"Do you mind lying down for a second? Bella told me that while she was changing your shirt she noticed there was a huge rip and your back was deeply cut." He said.

I nodded my head and laid down on my stomach as he pulled my shirt up. "I would have done this sooner, but we didn't want to disturb you from your rest." I then heard him tsk and then I felt his cold hands run up my back. It wasn't from his cold touch that I yelped in pain, but as he applied a slight pressure to my back along what I assumed was the cut.

"I'll have to stitch this one up. I wish I would've known how bad it was before." I heard him say, as he pulled my shirt back down and told me I could sit back up.

"Are there any other cuts or scraps that are bothering you?"

I couldn't think of any so I shook my head no, "Nothing physical anyways."

I heard him sigh, "I know this is difficult for you, but in the end everything will be OK."

I wanted to yell, kick and scream curses at the top of my lungs, but I refrained myself from doing so. These people, er, vampires had taken me in their home and weren't planning to drink my blood and even though I was completely scared shitless- I knew it would be wrong to do such a childish act. Instead, I settled for a simple nod.

"Why don't I show you around the place?" he asked. "It'll be fun. Bella did the same thing when she first visited."

"Not the downstairs though, right?" I couldn't help but ask.

Carlisle chuckled, "We won't have to go down there until Esmee finishes her cooking. It'll be nice to see her enjoying using the kitchen."

I followed Carlisle out of the bedroom and down the hall. We went all through the house except for the downstairs until Esmee had called us down. I had gotten caught up in the library that Dr. Carlisle (I found that out as we talked more) had shown me. There were so many different books, some centuries old and some brand new. The room was fantastic with huge, red comfy chairs, wooden desks with little lights on them and even a fireplace in the room.

"After dinner we'll have to fix up that wound of yours." He told me, as we started to head downstairs.

I tried to take my time, stalling so I wouldn't have to see Alec. I walked a distance behind Dr. Carlisle as we headed down the stairs. I didn't want a repeat of earlier because I figured this time I might not be as lucky.

"It smells fantastic." I couldn't help but comment as we walked into the kitchen. I took a huge whiff of the food and my stomach couldn't help but rumble. I quickly covered my tummy with my hands, foolishly thinking that it would help stop the growling. I blushed as I saw Rosalie and Alice look at me. Both had a slight smile on their face, but Rosalie's looked more forced.

"I hope you like spaghetti with meatballs." Esmee told me, as Carlisle gestured for me to sit on one of the stools.

"I love spaghetti with meatballs." I smiled.

"Wonderful. I also made a dessert and the bread should be warm soon. The sauce needs a little more time, but not much more." She smiled as she took a plate out from the wooden cabinets.

"Thank you." I smiled and took a look around the kitchen. It was beautiful with huge glass windows and a modern look. The kitchen looked as if it had never been used (which it probably never really had been except on special occasions, but I tried not to think about that). However, what I couldn't help but think was where Alec was and apparently I had voice my concerns out loud.

"Don't worry about him. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Bella took him out to hunt." Alice told me, as she took a seat next to me. "I hope you like the clothes I picked out for you! We'll have a dress up night!"

I couldn't help but truly smile at Alice for her excitement to dress me up. It was like being with little Anna again when she would bug me to play dress up with her. She always made me do her makeup and play princess with her. I felt a pain in my heart for having to leave her. But I didn't want her to get hurt.

I was broken from my thoughts when a plate filled with steaming spaghetti and meatballs was placed in front of me and then a basket of bread. Not being able to resist my hunger anymore, I greedily grabbed a piece of bread and buttered it before taking a bite of my dinner.

I was halfway done when I heard a sliding door open. I looked up to see that the others had come back. I stiffened as soon as Alec came walking through the door, but he didn't even glance at me. Still not letting my guard down I silently went back to eating, hoping to be overlooked. That didn't work.

"You made all that food for one person?" Emmett, the more muscular one of the group, asked as he looked over at me with an amused smile.

That was when all eyes looked at me, even Alec. But he didn't growl at me or try to attack me. Instead he looked as if he was in severe pain, but I didn't pity him. He deserved to be in any pain that was brought upon him.

"It's hard for him to be around you." Edward suddenly said.

I looked up to meet his golden eyes and frowned. "I don't like it when you do that."

"You're gonna have to get used to it." Rosalie told me. "Bella is the only mind he can't read, unless she lets him."

I was surprised when she took the other seat next to me and watched as I ate. Not being able to take all the stares I was getting as I ate, I soon put my fork down. "Thank you for the food Esmee. It was very good." I couldn't help but nervously look at Alec and quickly regretted it.

He was staring at me like a piece of meat, but he also seemed to be fascinated at watching me. I quickly looked away not being able to handle it. I shifted uncomfortable in my chair and Esmee started to take my plate so she could rinse it. Wanting to help, I jumped up to do something, but I was soon shot down.

"Come on Aveline, let's go fix up that cut." I heard Dr. Carlisle say to me.

Not wanting to be in the same room as Alec, I followed him out to the living room where his stuff was already out on a table. He motioned for me to take a seat and when I settled, he told me to turn somewhat around and lifted up my shirt. I heard someone silently walk into the room and Dr. Carlisle asked them to hold up my shirt, so that he only had to focus on the stitching.

As soon as the word came out of his mouth I squeezed my eyes shut waiting in anticipation. Soon I felt a sharp pain in my back as Dr. Carlisle began to close the deep cut. I bit my lip and tried to suppress a groan of pain. My tolerance for pain was never very high, but I could deal with most pain. However, this was a bit different.

"Sorry about this Aveline, but it should get better a lot quicker." He told me, as he continued with his work.

"Here, squeeze my hand." A male voice told me, as I felt a cold hand over mine.

Without a hesitation I grabbed the hand and squeezed, hoping it would help. I could still feel the sharp pain in my back, but it was a bit duller. I continued to keep my eyes shut and tried to focus on anything except my back.

"You're done." I heard Carlisle tell me which seemed to be longer than it actually was. I quickly let out a breath and stopped squeezing the hand that I had been offered to help reduce the pain in my back. I then felt my shirt being released and turned around on the couch.

"Thank you Dr. Carlisle." I told him, but then my eyes landed on the other vampire in the room who was no other than Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapter, yay! Excited to actually put this up. Anyways... I don't have much to say here except for the fact I'm glad I was finally able to get this chapter up. I know I kinda just left the end hanging, but I didn't want to type too much and then have to go back and rewrite. But anyways- it's all good(: Hope you liked it!**

**-Kathleen**


	4. Formality

**Disclaimer: I only own my character Aveline and the storyline. All else belongs to Meyer. But please enjoy the story anyways(:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Formality <em>

"Alec." I breathed. I stood staring into Alec's eyes, but instead of just his blood red eyes, there were now speckles of gold. However, I was still terrified and my heart began a frantic beating.

"You can find your will." Dr. Carlisle said from behind me.

Alec quickly glanced at him and it was my chance to look down at the floor. I soon felt Alec's gaze fall back upon me and I shifted my weight. I still didn't like the feeling I got when he was around me. I felt weak and like a piece of meat being eyed every time I moved.

"I love how I can make your heart beat like that." I heard Alec say softly after awhile. "Too bad it's in terror."

I felt Alec's cold touch on my shoulder and I winced from it trying to get away. I didn't like how he was so close to me, but he was able to hold me in place with his other hand on my other shoulder. I could hear my heart's frantic beat become even more frantic and irregular. I would have ran if I could have, but my feet felt as if they had been glued to the floor.

"Relax, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want." He stopped talking and I looked up to see why he had stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence. I saw him give me a small smirk and I was about to look away again when he placed his finger under my chin to stop me from doing so. "To get used." He stopped again as he placed his forehead against mine. I immediately stopped breathing and held my breath on impact. "To your smell." He finished. I stared into his red eyes, now speckled with gold, not just in terror but in confusion.

Why was there this sudden change in personality? He had only wanted to kill me a little while ago, but now… Now he wanted to be civil? He seemed a bit moody to me.

Before I could stop myself, I spoke, "And how long will it take you to want to kill me again?" As soon as the words came out I quickly covered my nose and mouth and tightly closed my eyes. Alec's grip tightened around my shoulders, but next thing I knew his could touch had vanished.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see Alec anywhere. He wasn't in front of me and I couldn't see him out of the corner of my eyes. I was just about to turn around when I felt his cold touch again. I froze, not knowing what to expect.

"You smell so good." He whispered.

I couldn't tell if I should be terrified or slightly worried. I was thinking about screaming when someone spoke up.

"Alec, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I directed my eyes to the entrance of the room and saw Eddy (yes, I'm still calling him that) standing there.

"Get lost Edward." Alec told Eddy.

"Think of her. You barely know her- if you're that fascinated by her now, wait until you actually get to know her better. Besides," he paused before continuing again, "I'm sure you'd love her nickname for me."

I looked guiltily down at the floor and bit my lip.

"No worries Aveline- I quite like it." He told me.

"What nickname does she have for you?" Alec asked Eddy.

I should nickname him Bossy, but no, that wouldn't work. Maybe…eh, I'll have to think of something late, but it isn't going to be very nice. As I was thinking of not-so-nice nicknames for Alec, Eddy was apparently telling Alec to ask me himself.

"What is his nickname?" Alec asked and this time it was directed directly towards me.

"Why do you care?" Was my response to him.

I could tell Alec didn't like it, just because I could feel a change of energy coming from him.

"You should come up with nicknames for the whole family. Except, well Bella already has a nickname." Eddy thought aloud.

"Maybe I will." I told him.

"Good, now if you don't mind Alec- I would like to introduce Aveline to my daughter."

"That's fine." Alec said.

"If you want, you could meet her properly this time."

Alec had released me from his grip and I quickly made my way next to Eddy. I knew even though he was a vampire that he would probably try to protect me from Alec. I was looking over at Alec now who was looking at Eddy. There was a small nod from him, but it was so small of a movement that I thought I had imagined it at first. But when Alec began walking towards us as Eddy led me out of the room, I realized that I hadn't imagined it. I was walking in front of him and I couldn't help but tug down at my shirt in nervousness, well technically it wasn't my shirt. I didn't understand why I felt so nervous, but I knew it was nervousness that I felt.

I jumped when I felt someone grabbing my hand and as I tried to pull away I saw that it was Alec who had grabbed it.

"Please let go." I said softly, but I could tell he was ignoring me.

"Please?" I asked, but he simply kept walking and eventually he was pulling me from behind him as I tried to get away.

I noticed that we were being led back into the kitchen and when we reached it, Alec still hadn't let me go and I was still struggling to pry his fingers away. I heard someone clear their throat and when I looked up, I saw that there were a lot more people than before.

Although- there were only one face I didn't recognize.

"Aveline, this is my daughter Renesmee and her _mate_, Jacob." Eddy told me, gesturing to a small girl who was holding the boy's hand. He looked much older than she was, but I decided not to question it. And the boy looked oddly familiar. I thought for a second before I realized he had been with Bella when she first saw me.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at the couple.

"Glad to see you are much better." Renesmee said, very composed and polite.

"Thank you, feels nice not to be running constantly." I told her truthfully, as I tried to conceal the fact that I was still struggling to release myself from Alec's grip. No one seemed to notice the struggle that was happening between him and me, but I could feel relaxation suddenly seeping into my every being. I quickly looked over at the Jasper kid and saw him gave me a small nod. No longer feeling the need or want of getting my hand out of Alec's grip I listened to everyone talk.

But that didn't last long. Maybe only five minutes later, Alice was bugging me to play dress up with her and Bella. I quickly agreed, wanting to get away from Alec and I was soon guided back upstairs by Alice to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys- so I know compared to my other chapters this was kind of short. I also know it took me forever to get this chapter up. BUT! You see, I already had the chapter written on paper and I was only able to type a little bit from it before I lost it... so I couldn't think of a way to rewrite because I knew I had already written it. However, in class one day I was able to think of something else to write. And yes, I did change a lot of it but I think I like the way this turned out much better. So I hope you liked this chapter- even though it was a bit shorter(:**


	5. A Vampire's Fashion Show

**Disclaimer: The only things I own of this story is my character Aveline De Luca and the plot line, all else belongs to Meyer. However, I hope you can look past that and enjoy the story(:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: A Vampire's Fashion Show<em>

Once we had reached Alice's room, I was told to take a shower. I didn't argue and when I got out of the shower, I felt fifty times better. My skin was free of all dirt and any dried blood. My hair was now it's nice, shiny, smooth light brown hair with a slight curl to it. And my greasy face had been thoroughly cleansed and it felt as if I could feel all the dirt and pimples disappearing.

"You're out!" Alice exclaimed, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom and into the room I had woken up only a little bit ago. She handed me some underwear and a bra to change into and then turned her back to me as she went through a closet. Silently thanking her, I dropped the towel from my body and pulled on the black matching undergarments. "There's a robe for you on the bed. And Bella should be coming up soon with one of those room dividers so you can change behind that." Alice informed me. I looked over at her and saw that she was gathering a small pile of clothes on her arm.

I walked over and grabbed the robe, putting it on and tying it tightly around my waist. I turned back to watch Alice as she kept grabbing more clothes when Bella came bursting through the door carrying a white rustic room divider. She put it down as soon as it was fully in the room and closed the door again.

"Alice, don't you think you have enough clothes?" Bella asked with a hint of amusement on her features.

Alice looked back at Bella and gave her a smile, "Oh Bella you should know so much better than that." When Bella rolled her eyes, Alice went back to the closet in front of her and then she started grabbing dresses.

"I am not putting on a dress." I immediately exclaimed.

Alice remained quiet but Bella gave me a sympathetic smile, "I hate to break it to you, but she'll force you to put on anything she wants you to."

"That is not going to happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Bella warned me.

"Alright! I'm ready to start this lovely fashion show." Alice exclaimed as she turned around. I gasped when I realized how many clothes were actually stacked on her arms. There was no way I was going to be able to get into all of those before the night was over.

"This is going to be a bite overbearing isn't it?" I asked more so to Bella. However, Alice answered with a simple, 'you'll survive.'

About half an hour later, I was standing in front of a full length mirror with my hair and makeup all done up. I was wearing an elegant, lavender, strapless dress that clung close to my body until it hit mid-thigh where it started to fluff out. It was a really nice dress and as I found out soon after I put it on, very expensive.

"Now come on. Let's go show everyone else!" Alice said, as she grabbed hold of my arm.

I was still studying my very natural, but made up face and twisted up-do when she said so, but I was instantly snapped out of my daydreaming. "No! No! No! I am not going down there to show everyone how I look in this dress."

"Please." Alice begged me. "Besides, they're all waiting down stairs in the living room to see how your new wardrobe will fit."

"No way." I still told her.

"You are going to go down there and show everyone how beautiful you look in that stunning gown." Alice told me, she was smiling at me, but I could sense the seriousness.

"Wait!" I suddenly exclaimed. "Wardrobe?"

Alice smiled when she realized that her words had sunk in. She simply nodded as she watched me stand in front of her with my mouth wide open.

"If you got me a wardrobe, then that would only seem to conclude to the fact that I won't really be leaving anytime soon."

I watched as Alice's smile got even bigger.

"Then why in the bloody name of Hades did you get me this kind of gown? It isn't like I'll be going anywhere."

Alice just flashed me another smile as she pulled my bewildered self out of the room I had been unconscious in for about four days and dragged me down the stairs. However, about halfway down she told me to stay where I was as she walked ahead of me and landed gracefully on the bottom step.

"I, Alice Cullen, would like to present Aveline De Luca as she models in one of her first pieces." Alice stated, as if she was an announcer. She turned to look and me and gave a small nod; in fact it was barely noticeable that I wasn't sure if I had just made it up. But I took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs, careful not to trip in the heels I was wearing or step on the dress and rip it. When I landed on the last step next to Alice, she linked her arm through mine and walked me into the middle of the room, where all the Cullens were sitting. Including Alec.

I tried to avoid looking at him, but it seemed now as if it was a second nature for me to be aware of where he was. I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was staring at me. When I finally did peek a glance at him, I blushed and felt awkward standing there with him staring at me like the way he was. He wasn't staring at me like a piece of meat, but he was unabashedly staring at me without even blinking.

"You look gorgeous darling!" Esmee exclaimed. I looked over at her to see her with a bright smile on her face. She was sitting next to Dr. Carlisle and they were holding hands. It made me give her a true smile back. Esmee had that motherly feeling to her that I had never known and it made me feel like I was wanted. And I liked that.

"That's a very beautiful dress." Rosalie commented. Surprised, I turned to look at her and I saw that she had a small smile on her face. It felt odd to me that Rosalie liked me so much. I had found out why she didn't like Bella very much and how she had only started to come around, especially because of Renesmee. I still didn't know Rosalie's full story, but I figured I would find out if she wanted me to. I gave her a small smile back, proud of myself that she somewhat liked me.

There were a bunch of nodding heads and murmurings of agreement. And I couldn't help but flash a genuine smile at the bunch of vampires in front of me. It felt so strange that I had taken to them so quickly; especially since I had been rude and terrified of them in the first place when I had woken up.

"Aveline has more outfits to try on for all of you. So let us not waste any time here." Alice told the group of vampires and escorted me back up into the room I was staying in.

She immediately threw me a long, light blue, button down denim and a pair of black leggings. I quickly went behind the room divider and Bella helped me out of my gown and then handed it to Alice to hang up. I had already taken off the silver high heels Alice had given me and hurriedly put on the black leggings and the button down shirt. When I walked out from behind the room divider, Alice was standing there holding a light brown, thick belt to fix around my waste as Bella held a pair of Oxford boots for me to put on after Alice had fixed the belt around me. Once I was settled into my outfit, Alice led me out again, but before she continued down the stairs, she quickly undid my hair so that it was somewhat messy and stuck a boho headband.

"Perfect." She muttered and grabbed my arm.

This time I wasn't as nervous to show off my outfit. I was beginning to feel as if I finally belonged somewhere, even if it was with a clan of vegetarian vampires.

About an hour later, I had only gone through half of the wardrobe Alice had picked out for me. I was starting to feel tired and a bit sick as well. Dr. Carlisle noticed and decided that it was time for me to get some rest. He stood up, when I was wearing another dressy gown and declared that the fashion show would be continued the next day. Alice wasn't very pleased, but when she realized it was for her "model's" health she agreed. Alice helped me back up the stairs, when I had almost fainted and then once we got to my room she got me out of my dress and into some cashmere pajamas that were just a plain periwinkle.

As I crawled under the covers, Dr. Carlisle came up with Eddy. Carlisle came up to the bed and handed me two pills and told me to take them.

"It'll help you sleep better tonight without feeling any pain from your stitches." He told me and then he handed me the glass of water when I popped both pills in my mouth not questioning his orders.

Soon Alice and Dr. Carlisle left the room and I was left alone with Eddy. I stared at him, expecting him to tell me why he was up here, but he just remained silent.

"Is there something you wanted?" I finally asked him.

"Give Alec a chance." He answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Pardon me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Alec was raised a lot differently than us." Edward informed me, letting me know that the Cullens were different than whatever clan Alec belonged to. "It'll be hard for both of you, but just be accepting."

I was about to respond to him, when he immediately disappeared from my room and the pills I were given began to set in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So I'm very sorry I haven't updated in ages. Please forgive me and my laziness. In order to make up for it though, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the last one. I hope that helps. I know there hasn't been much with the whole Alec/Aveline relationship, but I still want it to be known that she's scared of him. I don't want something to evolve very fast, I want it to be a gradual realization that Alec really doesn't want to hurt her. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed the update and please let me know what you think. I love receiving reviews from my readers, it helps me understand what you guys would like to happen next. **

**-Kathleen**


	6. Late Mornings

**Disclaimer: I simple own Aveline de Luca and the plot line of this story, I do not own any characters that you may recognize for all that belongs to Meyer. On to the story...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Late Mornings <em>

I woke up the next morning to hear someone singing. The voice was very melodic and it took me a second to realize they were singing in a different language. I yawned as I began to stretch, not really wanting to get up. The voice stopped, but I didn't want it to.

"Please continue." I simply whispered, knowing it had to be one of the Cullens.

Instead of replying to my comment, the voice continued on and I realized that I understood what they were saying. It was Italian and it was a song for a lost life or something. I poked my head up from the covers and saw Alec sitting on a chair next to the large window. The sun was bright and coming through, making him sparkle like a diamond ring. I sucked in my breath, not knowing how to react and also a bit blinded by the way he was sparkling.

He stopped singing again and looked at me. "Good morning."

"What time is it?" I asked. I knew that the Cullens still stuck around and had their own places to be, but I didn't think they would leave me here alone.

Without blinking, he was sitting at the end of my bed, "Around eleven-ish I believe." He told me.

"I can't believe I slept that long."

"Well, you did go to bed pretty late last night when Alice finally gave in to finishing her fashion show another night because you weren't feeling well." He said.

I shut my eyes closed and began to rub my temples, "Please don't remind me of that."

I heard him chuckle, but I didn't open my eyes to look up at him. "Why, you looked beautiful in everything. Including that forest green ball gown Alice made you wear."

Startled, I opened my eyes and looked over at Alec. There had been a major turnaround in his character when it came to me lately- and it had only been a few days. He must have noticed my hesitation because he quickly spoke up again.

"You fascinate me and I want to be able to solve you."

"Solve me? I'm not some kind of puzzle." I suddenly said.

"I don't mean it like that necessarily." He told me and suddenly he was sitting beside me, grabbing my hands and pulling them away from rubbing my temples.

I shuddered from the coldness of his touch, but I didn't fight knowing that I wouldn't be able to win. Instead, I held in my breath.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said, as he made sure to keep eye contact with me. "I meant that I went to get to understand you better, know you."

Not knowing how to reply I decided to remain silent instead.

"But I think our time must come to an end soon and I believe I won't get to know you at all."

"What do you mean?"

"The Volturi is to be arriving soon, they are the clan that I belong in." he continued to explain when he saw the frustrated look on my face. "I guess you could say we sort of control the vampires and set certain rules that must be followed and we always know when something is out of balance."

"Oh." Was all I could muster.

"I have an idea of some of the suggestions that might arise regarding you and me."

"What about?" I asked, I was interested now in this whole thing. Who knew that vampires were such organized creatures, that even they had rules or guidelines, or whatever you called them, to follow.

"I believe we shouldn't go into that discussion, I do not wish to hear it until I must." He said and he let go of my hands to stand in front of the window next to my bed.

I remained quiet, trying to figure out what he could be talking about. Nothing came to me, I was thinking that maybe he didn't want to hear the fact that he would have to leave me be and not to come after me. However, something was telling me that was wishful thinking and that no such thing would happen. I couldn't help but to think it was something much worse and I knew in the gut of my stomach I was correct on my assumption.

"You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim in a sing-song voice.

I turned my head towards the door to see Alice standing with Jasper behind her.

"Alec, your presence is requested downstairs." She told him.

He nodded his head as he passed by, looking back at me before he walked away with Jasper leading him. I noticed Alice watching him closely, but she seemed to be trying to understand him and his actions. She finally turned back to look at me and when she did so she smiled. I instantly felt like crawling back under my covers and going to sleep.

"Oh no you're not Aveline, get out of bed." Alice told me, as she pulled back the blankets on my bed.

I groaned in protest, but was ignored as she pulled me out of bed and pushed me to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hurry up, I've gotta do your hair, makeup and pick out your clothes and then we are going out for the day."

"Do we have to?" I asked, as I grabbed the bathrobe she handed me.

"Yes, we need to pick up some things for you."

I sighed, "Alright. I promise to be quick."

"Good. Now get your butt in that shower."

"I'm going! No need to be so pushy." I told her with a small smile gracing my features as she slammed the door in my face and I quickly got in the shower. I stood under the water a minute before pouring shampoo on my hand and lathering up my hair. I rinsed my hair out with cold water until I was sure that all the shampoo was out before I grabbed the nice smelling soap and scrubbed my body. In fifteen minutes I was just stepping out. I swept my hair up in the towel and put on the bathrobe before I stepped out in the hallway and towards my room.

When Alice saw me come in, she handed me my clothes that she wanted me to wear. I went behind the room divider as I put on the pair of boyfriend jeans, white tank and the oversized, emerald sweater. Once I stepped out from behind, she sat me down on a stool so she could do my hair and makeup. She made quick work of my makeup, only putting on some foundation, blush and mascara. However, my hair was a different story. She straightened my already somewhat dry hair and then decided to curl it. My hair alone took about an hour because she wanted it to look absolutely perfect. After that she then handed me a necklace that held a pendent of a leaf that settled between my breasts.

After she handed me a pair of shoes (nothing fancy, just a pair of black converse) she declared that we ready to go out.

"My hair looks so good!" I exclaimed as I looked in the full length mirror.

"Thanks." She smiled and then grabbed my arm. "Come on we've gotta go. I made appointments for us to get our nails done."

"Alice!" I exclaimed in protest.

"You'll enjoy it- promise." She dragged me into the garage where she quickly opened the door to an expensive looking car.

"We're driving in that?" I asked her, disbelief clearly written on my face.

"Yup, now get in. You're just wasting more time."

"I'm going." I told her, as I sat down in the passenger seat and Alice sat in the driver's seat. Soon we were pulling out of the Cullen's garage and started to drive down a long driveway until we finally got to the road.

"Where were Bella and everyone else?" I finally asked after we had been driving for awhile.

"They're to get Alec's story start for when the Volturi shows up." She explained to me.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about anything Aveline. Let's talk about something uplifting, like us becoming amazing friends." She smiled, as she glanced at me.

I couldn't help but laugh and we turned on some music to jam out to as we made our way to wherever it exactly was we were going.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know- not much happened. But I especially wanted to include the beginning scene with Alec and Aveline. Their relationship is still progressing slowly, but it is also evolving (pretty slowly). Aveline still isn't sure what exactly to think of him and still has this feeling that he might just kill her anyways. Besides, she has trust issues, especially towards the male race. You might how that be seeing as she took so quick to the Cullens, but that's the thing she trusts people too much (though they aren't exactly people). I hope to explain all of that in a later chapter, so just be a bit patient with me please. Anyways, please leave me feedback on your thoughts and if you have any suggestions for me. I always appreciate the reviews. **

**-Kathleen**


	7. Hard Decisions

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my characters. Alec, Bella, Jacob and any other Twilight character you recognize belong to Meyer. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's taken me forever to update, I had major writer's block for this chapter and I just didn't know how to overcome it, but I hope you like what I have written for it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Hard Decisions<p>

We had reached the city about thirty minutes later and we had found an empty spot on the road where Alice parked the car. We both got out after Alice grabbed her purse and she led me down the sidewalk before she turned left into a nail salon.

"Alice Cullen." She told the lady at the desk, who smiled in return and told us to take a seat after we'd picked out our nail polish.

In just a few minutes Alice and I were being led towards the back of the store where they had us sit and filled up a small tub to soak our feet in. After our feet had been soaked and moisturized, they put on the dark gold colour I had chosen on my toes and a dark blue on Alice's. Her and I both chatted about going out to grab something to eat before going to get my hair cut.

"I won't do anything wild, I promise. I just want to get rid of your split ends and maybe have your hair lightened. No worries." She told me when we were both led so that we could have our nails done as well. Alice was going to get a French manicure, but I was getting the same colour on my toes put on my fingernails. Not much longer and after a ten dollar tip for both the ladies who did our nails we walked out and headed next door to get something to eat.

We seated ourselves and when the waiter had handed us a menu, we both looked through it.

"Wait, you don't eat." I told her, when I had decided on what I wanted.

"I know." She told me, with a bright smile on her face.

"But then…"

"Are you ready to order yet?" the older male asked.

I nodded my head and ordered the sandwich that I wanted to get.

"Anything for you miss?" he asked Alice.

"No thank you, I'll just take another glass of water." She told him.

"I'll be right back with that." He told us and took our menus.

Not much later my sandwich was placed in front of me and I dug in. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was until just then. My stomach actually ached from the lack of food and I couldn't ignore it any longer. I also ordered a quick dessert and thanked Alice before she paid the bill and we walked out.

Alice led me into another store only a few doors down and when we walked in, immediately someone was there to assist me. Alice told the lady what she wanted done with it and she got to work, colouring and snipping at my hair. I had learned to trust Alice with all the fashion decision and was merely going with whatever it was Alice wanted done. I also figured there was no point in arguing with her. Besides, Bella had told me I really had no choice in the matter, Alice would find a way to somehow get me to agree.

After about two hours in the hair salon, we were ready to go back home. My hair was now a darker shade of blonde, with my naturally brown hair still running through it. I really liked it, it was something different and completely new. As Alice sped back to her house, I began to drift off to sleep. It was much longer though when I felt the car come to a stop and my door was opened. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper there. Alice was standing beside him and I felt as if I should be freaking out, but I knew Jasper was keeping me feeling calm, awake and alert as we walked into the house.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I walked into the dining room to see everyone sitting down at the table. There were only two seats next to each other that weren't taken and Alice and Jasper quickly settled into them.

I awkwardly stood up, awaiting an answer.

"Aveline, take a seat dear." Carlisle told me.

I quickly looked around the table, thinking that another chair might just appear out of nowhere. However, all the seats were taken and it was Alec who stood up first and offered me his seat. I, at first, profusely refused before I decided to sit down and figure out what was going on. The whole time I felt nervous and even Jasper's power could not help me. I saw him struggling to keep me balanced, but I was paranoid about Alec. He was gripping the back of my seat extremely hard that I was surprised he hadn't broken it yet. I knew he wasn't used to being around human blood without feeding on them and apparently it was even worse when he was around me because I was his tua cantante, which I still wasn't sure exactly what that meant.

"Aveline," Carlisle began, "We have all set Alec's story straight so that it won't be confusing when the Volturi shows up." I nodded my head so that he knew he could continue. "We are hoping that they will give Alec some time to spend with you before he must either change you himself or kill you."

"No." I suddenly exclaimed.

"Pardon?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't want to be changed into… into your kind."

"I told you she would be against this." Rosalie suddenly spoke up, earning my attention. She gave me a slight nod as if saying she had my back. "She doesn't know Alec, she may not feel the same way he does and he only feels that way because her blood is the most wonderful to him. Besides, she's already said she doesn't want to be a vampire. And, with Bella, if I had a choice on becoming a vampire or not, I would choose no and Aveline can say for herself she does not like the idea."

"But then she has to die." Alice said, not even bothering to put it in nicer terms.

I didn't mind it; I knew the choices and Rosalie was right. I didn't know Alec, he only wanted me because of my blood. "I don't want to be stuck on this place any longer than I have to be."

"At least she'll skip the painful vampire transformation." Was all Carlisle spoke before he continued, "I would have accepted you into this family, and I'm sure everyone else would have to, but as it is understandable that you wish to not be turned into one of us… then Alec must be able to obey his duties and your decision."

I looked behind me to see that Alec was staring at Carlisle in a hateful way.

"He doesn't want to kill her." Eddy told the group. He looked at Alec and then at me. "He was like me, he wants to get to know her, understand her and the way she works and why he seems to be able to control himself so well around her when she has the blood he most truly desires."

I looked over at shock at Eddy. I didn't know what to say, I was also wondering why Alec was able to change his attitude with me so quickly. He was gentle and hadn't tried to attack me since the last time.

"And Aveline herself wants to understand why he's been acting the way he has been."

I glared at Eddy, who simply looked away from me to look at Carlisle who looked as if he was concentrating on how to handle the situation, which I'm sure he was. This seemed like a stressful situation for all involved and I wasn't sure how they were able to sit there and discuss this like they've done it before. But then it clicked, they had done this before. What Rosalie had said about Bella, they had to have this discussion, or one like this, concerning Bella.

"What did Bella want?" I asked, forcing myself to be loud and clear. I knew they all would have heard me either way, but I wanted to make myself sound strong.

"I wanted to be a vampire so that I could be with Edward." Bella told me as I turned to look at her. "I was in love with him and I didn't want to grow old while he stayed young and ageless."

"So you were selfish?" I asked, I looked over at Rosalie and saw that she was holding back a smile. I wasn't trying to sound rude, it was just an observation and I hoped that Bella understood that.

"In a way, yes, I was. Very much so." Bella explained to me her situation and how everything had come about for her and Edward. I was floored. They seemed like they were so in love and I couldn't believe that it would last an eternity. Bella had married Eddy as a human and it was only when she was dying from childbirth that he turned her. Eddy had wanted to see her live out her life and not be stuck in what he considered to be hell.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say when Bella was done telling me her story.

"So Aveline, I advise that you think long and hard about your decision before you actually tell us your answer. I understand you don't want to be an animal that goes around drinking human blood, but I promise you- there is a way around it." Carlisle told me, dismissing everyone from the table. Alec and I were the last to leave. We didn't speak a word to each other; I remained lost in my thoughts trying to wrap my mind around the whole state of affairs that was going on.

Eventually, I pushed back the chair and Alec offered his hand to help me up, but I ignored him and slowly made my way up to the room I was staying in for the meantime to think even more about what my choice would be. There was a voice telling me that I should get to know Alec before I made any rash decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is going a lot faster than I thought it would. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it because I wanted it to be a lot more chapters than what I think it might turn out to be, but however it works out in the end is what really matters to me. So let me know what you think about this whole idea and please tell me if there is anything I can improve on and what not. **

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Kathleen xx**


	8. Unexpected

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been super busy with work and school.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I only own my character Aveline and the storyline. All else belongs to Meyer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Unexpected<em>

It was late in the evening when I poked my head out of my bedroom door to make sure the coast was clear. When I realized that none of the Cullens, or even Alec, were around I tiptoed towards the library that Dr. Carlisle had shown me when I had first woken up. It was only when I got to the library that I knew it was useless to be so quiet. The vampires would hear me anyways, though I did not want to be heard. I glared at the unopened door before pushing it open and walking in. I closed the door behind me, still trying to go unnoticed by anyone that happened to be in the house.

I grabbed a very large, very old looking book before sinking into one of the plush chairs and began reading. It was only when I was halfway through the first page that I stopped reading. I heard a bang from downstairs and held in my breath. Maybe Alec had lost all his self control. I tried to remain as still as possible, not wanting that to be the case and not wanting to be found.

That's when I thought about the meeting that had been held earlier. Eddy had said that even after spending as much time as he had with Bella, it was still hard for him to stop when he tasted her blood. If that had been the case then how did they expect Alec to change me properly? Surely he wouldn't be able to stop, he had no self control. I heard another bang from downstairs and quickly gulped down fresh air, before holding it. Whatever was happening downstairs, a struggle seemed to be taking place. I closed my eyes and focused on what could be happening. Then I heard voices.

It was a deep musical voice, but there was also a girl's voice.

"Where is she, brother?" the girl's voice asked.

I heard a growl and figured it was Alec's response.

"There's no need to get so protective Alec. We do not wish to harm the one that you desire. I'm surprised you have not yet taken her." A man's voice said in what I figured was a soothing way. "You do not need to block off our sense of smell to the girl."

"I'm not." Alec's voice rang out, clear and loud.

"So she is gifted?" the man's voice asked, full of curiosity.

"And even if she was she does not wish to become one of us." Rosalie spoke.

"Rosalie." Dr. Carlisle said, stopping her from saying anything else.

I smiled at her comment. "Wait." I whispered aloud and then clamped a hand over my mouth. I figured I went unheard as the conversation below continued without pause. It made sense now. Eddy could only read my mind when my guard was down, but when I wished for it not to be read, he couldn't. "The same must be true for not wanting to be found." With the new information, I sat up straight and stared at the door in front of me. I could sneak out and not be found at all.

"That is wishful thinking." I reprimanded myself. "Only an idiot would think they couldn't be tracked by a vampire's nose and will."

"I wish to meet her." The same deep voice stated.

Another growl, which I knew came from Alec, was heard. "No."

"Dear boy, bring the human to me."

There was defeat in the silence and I heard someone walking up the stairs and calling out for me. I listened intently, hoping Alec would not think to look in the library. The door to my room that I was currently staying in opened swiftly and he called out my name once more. He opened every door after my bedroom, before I heard his footsteps outside the library.

"Aveline." He called out.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could disappear from the world. I heard the door crack open and only opened my eyes when a cold hand touched my face. My eyes stared into his golden tinted eyes; the red had almost faded out completely. I still held my breath.

"Come." He told me and stood, offering me his hand. I hesitated for a split second before I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "I will not let them harm you." He whispered lowly as I clutched his arm with all the strength I could muster. I did not understand why I was holding onto him as if my life depended on it, but I needed something. I needed someone.

"_This_ is the girl?" a man with black hair asked. He was undoubtedly beautiful, with pale, smooth skin and held himself in a manner which made him seem important. However, I felt disgusted looking upon him and I could not explain why.

I still did not let go of Alec's arm and instead buried my nails into the sleeve of his shirt.

"Pathetic." A girl who closely resembled Alec muttered. Her hair was much lighter though and her lips more full than Alec's, she was also much shorter.

"Jane, do not call what can hide themselves from the smell of vampires pathetic." The man with black hair quickly scolded the girl. "Though, it is indeed not such a precious gift."

"Her gifts, I'm sure, will surprise you more than you think, Aro." Eddy spoke, his arm protectively around Bella and Renesmee.

My gaze shifted back to Aro, who studied Eddy a bit more before gesturing towards me. "Come here, child."

I wanted to correct him to say that I wasn't a child, but I figured it would not help the current situation. Instead, I did not move, not trusting what he would do.

"Come." He ordered once more.

I looked up at Alec who, without looking away from Aro, gave a slight nod that I was sure I had imagined it. However, I unlatched my deadly grip on his arm and walked towards Aro, stopping only when I was a couple inches away from the man. He stared at me before he reached his hand out towards me. He held it in such a way I knew he wished for me to grab it. I slowly raised my hand from my side, sliding my hand into his. I did not know what his power would be, but I feared for the worse and shut my eyes, wishing that his power would not work on me. I figured his power would be the worst, a painful power that would have me on the floor writhing in pain.

It was only when he growled that I opened my eyes to see what was happening. He was looking back and forth between me and Bella, as if she had done something.

"Drop your shield." He commanded of her, but she looked confused.

"My shield is not protecting her." Bella breathed as she looked towards me.

I watched as Aro's gaze then drifted to the girl he had called Jane.

"Jane, let us see if your powers will work on this child." He told her, releasing my hand.

"No." Alec growled as he engulfed me in his arms. I took a shaky breath as my back pressed against his cold body.

"Let her go. I wish to see what she can block." Aro commanded Alec, who still did not release me. "Let her _go_, Alec."

He complied, stepping back only slightly. I then turned my head towards the young girl with light brown hair. She stared at me with such focus that I wanted to recoil from her gaze, but I found that I could not move. Again, I shut my eyes waiting for the worst to happen. For the first minute nothing seemed to happen and I stared at her. She looked angry as she glared at me. I shifted my eyes away from her form and looked at Aro who showed no emotion. It was then that I let my guard slip slightly and I screamed in agony, dropping to the ground on my knees.

I opened my eyes to see Jane looking smug.

"Enough." Aro ordered a minute later, his arm moving from his side to gesture that she needed to stop. As soon as the pain had come, it ended. Yet, I remained on the ground, gasping for air.

"Indeed. Such strange power." Aro commented, kneeling down. He placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "You are a unique one, child." He then dropped my face as he rose.

"Change her now Alec, for she could be of use to us. She possesses gifts quite like Bella's- though not as strong." Aro ordered Alec.

"No!" I heard myself say. "I will not be turned into a monster." I stood despite the protest from my body. Another sharp pain erupted and it took all my will power to block it out.

Aro seemed amused at my protest. "It is not up to you to decide, for it is Alec that wants your blood." He looked up at Alec. "Yet, you make no move to change her. Why is that so? But it is clear that you are uncertain. Therefore, I shall be the one to change her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, so I know I kind of left this in a cliff hanger, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to make this chapter extremely long. I am working on the next chapter as we speak and I hope to have it up by Saturday. I'm setting that day aside for writing and homework and other chores. Anyways, please tell me what you think, I like to hear your thoughts and comments.**

**Kathleen xx  
><strong>


	9. Start Over

**Disclaimer: I only own my character Aveline and the storyline. All else belongs to Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Start Over<em>

Before I could even understand what was happening, Alec had pushed me behind him, blocking me from Aro with his body. I didn't understand his actions, but I had learned that vampires seemed very protective of what they considered theirs. At this time, I was fine with Alec's protectiveness. Not only was his behavior a drastic change, but he seemed to be able to handle being close to me.

And personally, I quite liked this new Alec. Not that I would admit that to anyone.

I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and remained behind him. There were words between the two male vampires, with Eddy and Dr. Carlisle being the voice of reason, James trying to use his powers to calm everyone and Emmett standing in a position so he would be able to fight at any given point.

"Time is all I ask." I heard Alec say.

"If you decide not to change her, you know the consequences." Aro told him, pausing before continuing. "She must die, no humans can know of our existence, but, it would be a pity to lose her and what her power could offer. There could be more to her powers and strength. Therefore, do not argue with me if I do decide to change her myself. I will give you five weeks time. That, I believe is way more than generous, but you have the time. Use it wisely because when I come back, I expect her to be changed."

"I will use that time." Alec said, his jaw clenched as he looked at Aro and then his sister who had been watching him curiously the whole time.

"I will have either Demetri or Felix come back and check on the situation." Aro told Alec. I watched as Aro said his goodbyes to Dr. Carlisle and then swiftly walked out, Jane right behind him.

"That was it?" I asked, stunned.

Everyone turned their attention to me. I couldn't help but shrug. "You all made it seem like this was going to be hell. It was just him making commands."

"It was a bit more than just a bunch of commands from Aro." Eddy told me as he looked around the room. I noticed for the first time that it looked as if a fight had actually occurred. I knew it sounded like there had been a struggle, but the broken lamp and table on the floor was not expected. I didn't remember hearing anything break when I had been eavesdropping on parts of the conversation.

Maybe I had been so lost in my thoughts about not being found, that I had completely missed the sounds of a fight.

"Oh, I hadn't realized…" I said, not finishing my sentence. I felt foolish and small and I didn't understand the interest Aro had given me.

"Let's clean this up and we can get Aveline some food." Esmee said, taking control of the situation. I was led out of the foyer area and brought into the kitchen, where Esmee started to cook. I tried offering to help, but I was turned down both times I asked. Eventually I decided to stay quiet and turned in my seat to see if I could see the others. I thought I had heard whispers, but there seemed to be nothing. I sighed and placed my head down on the counter.

_Five weeks._

"Aveline, let's finish up trying your clothes on!" Alice happily exclaimed, skipping into the kitchen. A smile found its way on my face. It would be the perfect opportunity to forget what had happened. I wouldn't have to do much but walk and do the occasional twirl.

I nodded my head, "I'd like that."

Soon enough, my dinner was sitting in front of me and without looking clearly to see what it was, I quickly ate it. I didn't taste it; I wasn't focused on what I had been served. I wasn't interested. Aro's words kept echoing in my head.

_Five weeks…if you don't change her, I will._

It looked as if I really didn't have a choice in the matter. Unless I decided that I liked Alec… and then I guess become his mate. Did vampires marry? It didn't matter, I was too young to even think of a love like that. I was supposed to go out and have fun with a bunch of guys before I decided to get serious. It was only supposed to be fun. Girls my age were still deciding what dresses they wanted for their prom. I let out another sigh.

"Is the food not cooked all the way?" Esmee asked me.

My head snapped up to look into golden eyes filled with concern. "No, everything is excellent." I reassured her. "Very good." I smiled.

"You haven't eaten very much." She pressed.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry." I told her, as I pushed the peas away from the meat, separating both piles from the other food.

"Don't worry about Aro or the others." She told me. "Now go upstairs to Alice, I don't want to force you to eat this." The plate was grabbed from the counter and thrown into the sink. I slowly made my way up the steps towards the room that had now been dubbed mine. In fact, when I reached the closed door I was surprised to see a name plate on it. Aveline was engraved in the dark wood in fancy cursive. I knocked before the door opened and I was pulled in.

"OK, everyone has been settled into the living room so let's get you into this," Alice told me and held up another fancy dress. "And then I'll quickly get your hair sorted."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked her as I started to undress. Bella was there to help me put on the gorgeous dress.

"You're kidding right?" she asked me, a small smile tugging her lips.

"No?" I questioned as I looked at Bella, who simply shrugged.

"I have so much work to do with you." She sighed. "Your hair needs to match with the dress."

"Match?" I questioned.

"Just wait." She said, as she began to put makeup on. When she got to my hair, she paused for only a split second before she started tugging at my hair. Ten minutes passed and when I looked in the mirror, it was pulled up into an elegant twist.

I looked away from the mirror and at Alice, who was still studying the hairdo.

"I'm not liking it." Was all she said before she pulled my hair down and grabbed the curling iron. It took her another ten minutes before my hair was adorned with soft waves. Alice smiled in triumph as she looked towards Bella. I looked in the mirror and then at Bella who gave me a soft smile.

"Much better." I told Alice.

Alice simply laughed before handing me a pair of nude heels to put on. I stood in front of the full length mirror before heading down the steps and into the living room. The navy dress that I was now wearing was stunning. It clung to my body in all the right places, flattering my curves. The rhinestones that made up the bodice and traveled down the center until it reached past my stomach gave it its flare. I smiled to myself before I went to walk out.

"Wait." Alice commanded. "You need something." She told me, thinking before she snapped her fingers and opened a drawer in the closet. She pulled out two shiny studs that I realized were diamond earrings.

"They're gorgeous." I whispered, as she put them in for me.

"Alec insisted on them." She told me, before she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

Maybe Alec wasn't all that bad after all… maybe I should give him a chance and forget that he tried to kill me.

Well, that might be a bit hard, but I could always try.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a bit shorter than some of the other chapters, but I figured since it was Thanksgiving I would update. It's not a very exciting chapter, but I really wanted to show how Aveline was going to try and start new with Alec. She's still really not liking the idea of being transformed, but she's seeing now that she doesn't have a choice. Anyways, please let me know what you think and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up much sooner!**

**~Kathleen xx  
><strong>


End file.
